The Way We End
by RainbowFez
Summary: It's that day of the year and its making Alvin mad. Max thinks he's in love with a girl but as it turns out it isnt a girl. As it turns out it's Max he's in love with.
1. Chapter 1

So this came out very difrent than I'd originally planned. Thats all I'm going to say, that and Please review. I know I'll be getting reviews after this is done.

The storm outside was slowing down. It had been on and off for days. One minute it would be clam, just soft snow lightly dropping from the sky and the next golf ball sized hail was pelting the earth. The house that the snowboarder was staying in was covered in snow. The ground was shoveled but had quickly covered over. But today was Max's favorite day of the year, ok maybe not his favorite but close.

"Shred are you ok?" Max asked. Something was seriously wrong with Shred. He'd been twitchy and jumpy all week and Max swore that yesterday he almost past out. Shred was awkward but not awkward enough to stumble into doorways or walls.

"I'mmm f-fine" Shred said staring in the opposite direction.

"Come on Shred. I know there's something wrong." Max said. They sat on the living room couch watching TV but it seemed that it was more Shred watching the wall and him watching Shred. You've been crazy all week… Is it about today?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What No!" Alvin squeaked. Max rolled his eyes.

"You like someone!" He smiled.

"No I don't" Alvin hissed back, whipping his head around. Max flinched back, shocked at the venom in his voice.

"Ok!" Max said, standing up. "I don't know what's wrong with you but just tell her. It's not like…" The doorbell rang, giving shred the excuse to dart across the room. Max frowned. Why wasn't Shred trusting him. Why was he hiding something like this? Shred had told him about crushes before. What made this one any different?

Alvin opened the front door to find the mailman, looking slightly put out. "Does a Max Asher live here?" He asked in a gruff, annoyed voice.

"Yes" Alvin said harshly. Even the grumpy man could see some resentment there. "These are his" HE grumbled, dropping a large bag before turning away. He stalked off grumbling about fan girls and how they should be locked up. "Max" Alvin called. Max came to the door and Alvin handed him the bag. "For you" he snarled. Similar to the post man shred stalked farther into the house and away from Max.

Max closed the door and walked to the couch. Normally this always made him happy but today he was just upset. Shred was angry at him and he had no idea why. Was it because he blew up his plants, or released that germ into the house, maybe it was him tracking snow into the room. What had he done wrong? Max flipped the bag so hundreds of pink cards fell to the floor. The pile was huge, white and pink hearts stacked on top of each other. Max sighed. He should be happy. His fan girls loved him, literally. There had to be like three hundred valentines here.

But instead of opening them like normal he left them to collect dust. Instead he walked slowly up the stairs, trying to think of what to say to Shred. The door to their room was slightly ajar. His mind told him he should knock but he was worried he would tell him to go away. HE opened the door and stepped into the dark room. The lights were off and the shades pulled down.

"Shred" Max spoke into the darkness.

"GO AWAY" A voice shouted from under a pile of blankets. If this was any other time Max would have laughed at the number of blankets on Shred's bed, covering him with layer after layer of protection from the world.

"Shred is this about the girl you like?" Max asked. Against his better judgment he moved to the end of the bed where he sat down. Max's face was sad as he stared down at the cocoon.

"I DON'T LIKE A GIRL" Alvin had to shout to be heard through the layers.  
"Shred I know you. We've been living together for months. I can tell when you like a girl. I understand why you're angry but…"

"What do you think I'm angry about" Shred snarled.

"You upset that I have so many girls in love with me but you can't get the girl you want. I don't know the reason but Shred you can get through it. You're a smart guy. You can win her heart.

" **I DON'T LIKE A GIRL!** " Alvin cried.

"I know you like a…" Max began to say. Alvin shot up, throwing the blankets off him.

"I like you, you idiot!" Alvin screamed. "THERE HAPPY? NOW GET OUT." Max was in a state of shock. He unconsciously stood and left the room. The moment his hand left the now closed door he froze. The world iced over. The valentines were forgotten. The fan girls were forgotten. All those beautiful ladies he saw were forgotten. There was only one other person and that was Shred.

"What am I doing" Max whispered. HE could feel his body shaking. Shred liked him! Shred liked him! Max turned and banged the door down.

"Shred" He shouted. Alvin jumped from bed and backed away. "Shred" he repeated again softer but the fear in his bro's eyes didn't lessen.

"I'm sorry" Shred whimpered. He tried to back up again but tripped and fell to the floor. Max ran to him, causing Shred to shriek. "I'm sorry"

"Shred" Max whispered.

"Please don't hit me!" Alvin begged, eyes filled with tears.

"I'm not going to hit you!"

"Please don't." Alvin whispered, tears streaking down his face.

"Shut up" Max said sweetly before bringing their lips together. Shred froze. Max pulled back a second later. The look in his friend's eyes worried him. It was shock but also pain and despair. "Shred I!"

"NO!" Shred shouted pushing Max off him. "I'm sorry! I know you're straight. You don't have to kiss me." And with that he was off. It took Max too long to realize Shred was running from the house. Max ran downstairs, pulling on his boots and coat.

The door, still open crashed noisily. The wind had picked up again and Max couldn't see far through the snow. IT didn't matter though. He needed to find Shred. He could get hurt in this weather. The search wasn't too hard. Max's footprints were three feet deep and easy to follow. Other than the mailman no one had been up to the house.

Max was shocked how far Shred had made it. He was already panting, shivering from cold and drenched in sweat. He didn't know Shred could move that quick. But thankfully Max was faster. It took ten minutes but soon Max could see a dark shadow moving forward through the hail.

"SHRED!" Max shouted. He could barely see the boy. He knew that they'd need to find shelter. If they didn't they would be swimming through show. The scientist turned to look at Max. The look in his eyes could say a thousand words, but it meant only one thing. Shred was going to run till he didn't have to see Max ever again. Max picked up his pace. He face-planted twice but it didn't slow him down. He could see Shred, his Shred. He knew he could make it. HE was feet away now and the snow came down in waves so thick he could barely make out his friend's features. He reached out his hand to grab Shred but there was a loud squeal, a scream and a crunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's hands were covered with blood as he lay over the dying body of his bro. The car had hit him head on before spinning out somewhere farther down the road. Max didn't care what happened to them. All he cared about was his Shred. He cried out grabbing hold of Shred's hand.

"Stay with me!" Max shouted through the icy wind. "Please Shred! PLEASE! I love you too! I love you too! I love you too!" The words were like a mantra. HE shouted them again and again as if the four short words would bring him back.

* * *

Max blinked, blocking out the memory. He kept his eyes down, focusing on anything but the words being spoken. He concentrated on the way the suit pinched his armpits and the way his tie cut off air flow. He focused on his black pants and black shirt. HE focused on the yellow carpeted floor that was too cheerful for the occasion. It took him a second to realize it was silent. Max looked up. It was his turn. Very slowly he unsteadily got to his feet. He shook as he walked in front of the seated crowd. He kept his eyes on the ground. He didn't want to look up. He didn't want to see the boy far too young to be in a coffin. He couldn't look at the boy who loved him, now dead because of him.

"Sh-Shred was m-my b-b-best friend" Max said, voice soft. "He w-w-w-w-was there for me when I-I needed him most. He was a sp-special boy. He was a genius. His mind was almost as big as his heart. Shred had a bright future ahead of him-m b-but it was c-cut sh-sh-short… I can't do this" Max cried out. He ran from the room, bursting through the doors of the funeral home. He couldn't see. He was blinded by the tears that poured down his face. HE needed to run. HE needed to get as far away from the body as possible. Shred was dead because of him! Shred was dead because he couldn't leave it. HE had to pressure him. Shred was dead because Max needed to train year round. Shred was dead because of him!" those thoughts repeated themselves over and over in different words but were always the same concept. Shred was dead because of him.

Max screamed, at the air. He bolted farther. He didn't see it. He couldn't have even if he'd wanted to. The last thing he heard was a screech and a crunch.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHA you werent expecting that ending. Well there it is :D please review. I know I dont have to ask with the way this endded. It'll get reviews lol.


End file.
